Dhampirs & Aliens
by Taylahbob
Summary: Now that the Strigoi and the Mogs have banded together, Rose and Six have been forced to work with each other in order to survive. This probably won't end well. T to compensate for Rose's dirty mouth.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Vampire Academy nor I Am Number Four. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing fanfic for them...**

**I like random crossovers, okay? Basically Six and Rose met while Six was looking for the other numbers, and ran into Rose in Russia, who was looking for Dimitri. So their paths cross, like pre-I Am Number Four, and somewhere between Shadow Kiss and Blood Promise.**

**Also this is really short... sorry? I might keep going if anyone wants me to...**

* * *

><p>Rose Hathaway checked her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time in ten minutes and looked over to her new travelling companion. Well, could she really call her new? They'd only met three weeks ago, with Rose narrowly escaping from some freakishly powerful Strigoi, and the other girl, who simply went by Six, just surviving an attack from some freaky alien things. Mogs, the blonde had called them. <em><em>Whatever the fuck that meant.<em>_

Speaking of aliens, Rose still couldn't fully understand Six. She was weird, and that was coming from a half-vampire. Well. Not weird exactly. Just… different. First, she claimed she was an alien. Yeah, right. And that she was looking for others of her kind, and something about saving their world.

But even now, she still didn't say much, and when she did, it was to mock or insult Rose. Not to say that Rose didn't give it right back, but still. __Stupid alien, with superior bitchy attitude, and her stupid name and her stupid cool alien weapons. Still though, it'd be nice to have someone to travel with who wasn't a total stubborn bi… oh, __Rose thought. _I___ guess that makes sense.__

_..._

Six glanced over at Rose, watching as the other girl scrutinised her. It was obvious the two didn't get along smoothly. But they had both agreed that travelling together would be a safer option.

Not only was she in danger of the Mogs, but they'd hooked up with these 'Strigoi' creatures. __"Vampires," __Rose had told her. __"But like, really evil, soulless motherfuckers."__She then went on about some Dimitri guy, and how she was tracking him down.

They'd agreed that the neither of them would survive very long against the combined force of Strigoi and Mogs, and decided they'd do what they could to help the other along the way. Which, Six quickly realised, wasn't really the best idea. Six found the other girl to be obnoxious, and annoying. Sure, she was pretty handy in a fight, but Six's tolerance was starting to wear thin.

Six sneaked a look at the dhampir girl again. Heh. Dhampir. According to what her Cêpan told her, the Lorien Elders believed only humans inhabited this planet. _Well, just goes to show how wise they were_, Six thought bitterly. _Maybe we'd still have a planet left._

...

Rose crossed her arms and sighed. "Are you done yet? We don't have all day, you know."

Six looked up from where she was packing their things into the small car they had 'borrowed'. She said nothing, just glared at her (unwelcome) travelling partner. Rose glared back. Six resumed what she was doing, and then turned towards Rose again.

"Get in. And try not to talk too much," Six said as she made her way to the other side of the car and climbed in.

"Wait," Rose blurted out causing Six to turn toward her, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette frowned and said, "I want to drive."

Six snorted. "Tough."

Seeing that Rose still hadn't moved yet, Six added, "You could always walk, you know."

"Nice. Really though. I'm touched. Just leave me to the Strigoi and the Mogs. Your compassion is overwhelming," Rose said. "I mean, I know I'm pretty fucking awesome, but even I couldn't take them both on."

Six just smirked. Rose rolled her eyes again, and reluctantly made her way to the passenger's seat.

"Bitch," she muttered.

Six's smirk grew as she tried to hold back her laughter.

Noticing the other girl's smile, Rose growled, "I hate you."

Six started the ignition, the smirk now a full-blown smile. "I know."


End file.
